


intoxicated

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunk Jisung, Drunken Flirting, Forehead Kisses, M/M, but he's protective, but minho takes the sadness away duh, i swear he's funny but he's drunk bc he sad, jisungs wild, minho is literally so tired, sungie is his baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: in where sungie swings around light poles at 2amor im just in a minsung mood.





	intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> this is in major need of editing but minsung have been making me very soft today so :(

"im going out" they all heard jisung shout throughout the dorm the young rappers voice echoing throughout the building, chan perked up quickly from his short lived nap on the black sofa and unravelled himself from the several blankets which had been keeping him warm, his reaction consisted of being surprised seeing that this was the fourth consecutive night he had went out at night and on his own, or that's what he assumed.

chan let out a breath he didnt know he'd been holding in as he heard the door slam shut, he then decided to sit upwards and was greeted by an aching back, which isnt what he wanted, he then watched as minho walked into the room with fluffy socks on, holding a glass of water, sipping lightly, confused to the commotion that had just went on.

"wait is he ok?" minho asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion as he glanced down at chan, who was also staring at the door that had now slammed shut, minho watched as chan give a deflated look and he shrugged his shoulders.

"arent you both together?" chan asked, watching minho as his he shook his head, chan sighed. "i dont know then, i havent been able to talk to him recently seeing he's been out the whole time." chan continued, fiddling with the edge of the blanket whilst thinking.

minho sighed and leaned against the doorway frame and watched chan still, minho hadnt been around for the other nights when jisung had stormed out of the door, too busy writing songs with changbin who was stressed out completely. "do you think he'll comeback?" minho questioned, his eyes casted towards the door, minho wasnt exactly showing his main edge of concern for the younger one of the group yet, although chan could sense it just by the way minho was being.

"of course he will, he'll be back later, he'll probably find somewhere to have dinner, its jisung." chan continued, trying to at least ease minho into understanding that jisung would be ok, minho let chans words sink in a little but he didnt fully believe what he was saying.

"right.." chan continued, standing up and grabbing his blanket and phone "im going to bed, dont feel the need to watch out for him dude, he'll be ok." chan said, patting his shoulder before walking past, leaving minho in a mist of silence as he heard chans bedroom door shut.

minho stood in the doorway awkwardly, despite what chan said he was going to be stubborn and wait for jisung to get him just so he could check on him and see if he was ok, minho sat on the sofa and wrapped himself up in a blanket, it was november and it had gotten cold, he buried his nose into it and it smelt newly washed, before he could do anything else he plugged his phone in on charge just in case. slowly but suddently minho felt his eyes fall heavy and he decided he'd have a nap to pass time.

a light buzz is what woke minho up, he was completely confused and dazed at first as to why he was woken up and what had woken him up, he looked beside him and his phone screen was flashing on and off, he craned his neck to see what was happening and jisungs name kept coming up.

shocked, minho scrambled to reach his phone, suddenly awake knowing that jisung was texting him, jisung being jisung he would spam someone until he got his own way but minho decided he'd treat this situation a bit more seriously, minho pressed onto messages and read through jisungs messages which werent exactly the neatest and minho himself couldnt work out what jisung was saying to him.

 _to sungie_ : type more clearly? i cant understand what you're saying.

 _from sungie_ : lsot

 _to sungie_ : you're lost? are you drunk sungie? :(

 _from sungie_ : maaybe

 _to sungie_ : want me to come get you?

 _from sungie_ : yeahpleasee

minho sighed, of course jisung had went and got himself drunk to the point where he got lost in the streets nearby when really all jisung did was walk the streets continously so under alcohol it really must of deleted everything from his memory.

minho shoved his shoes on and a thick coat, he wasnt sure if the one he had just picked up was his but he still put it on nonetheless, he opened the door quietly and made sure he shut it slowly behind him just in case he woke up anyone, which in reality it shouldnt because innie and minnie were fast asleep and the rest of them had likely chance put in their headphones in to ignore any noise and try and fall asleep.

minho shivered lightly at how cold it was, it was about two in the morning so all together jisung had been out for four hours, what he was doing he wasnt sure but if someone else was with him or the person with him surely wouldve taken him home safely and not let him walk all the way.

nonetheless minho shoved all the thoughts aside and focused on finding jisung, who in reality wouldnt be that hard to find, seeing he would probably be the only person out on the streets right now.

minho turned another corner and squinted down the road, which was getting dampened with splodges or rain, sure enough there was a figure wobbling about underneath a street light, sighing deeply minho figured out it was jisung seeing that the figure he was looking upon had actually decided to start slowly swinging around the street lamp.

minho hurried up because in many situations whenever jisung tried to do something when he was drunk he normally ended up hurting himself, like the time he practically smashed the coffee table in the dorm and chan spent a good hour picking out bits of glass from jisungs lower arm as he was sobbing because he thought he was an olympic diver.

in all honesty jisung wasnt even that far away and was closer to the dorm than minho had expected, jisung continued to swing around and to be honest he was too intoxicated to even register minhos hands holding his forearm gently.

"whom is that stranger" he giggled, which threw minho completely because jisung started to pucker his lips up and minho quickly covered his mouth.

"its me dummy." minho said, blocking the kiss he suspected was coming his way, removing his hand from jisung mouth because the boy had went and licked it. "that's disgusting dont do that."

minho huffed grumpily, wiping it down his or whoever's jacket he had stolen, jisung smiled big at minho, a big goofy grin plastered over his face, his eyes were half closed so he was for sure out of it, this was probably the worst minho had seen him and in all honesty minho wasnt even sure if jisung knew it was him who was making conversation with him.

"i love you" jisung blubbered, poking minhos cheek gently, minho wanted to deny it but that tiny gesture made his heart flutter lightly. "we need to get home its late baby." minho sighed, jisung had somehow lost his jacket, it was fairly expensive but minho would let jisung do the explaining to chan in the morning as to why one of his jumpers was lost.

"my legs dont work." jisung laughed suddenly, a sudden harsh "HA" left his mouth as minho started pulling him, making him jump a little, as he pulled, he didnt move though, his legs stayed anchored to the floor, much to minhos disapproval.

"im not carrying you home." minho stated all of a sudden, knowing jisung had a devious plan up his sleeve and would think he could get away without walking and get a piggyback on the way home.

minho didnt say anything and watched as jisungs face slowly became sad, a big frown layered upon the grin that had just been there and minho felt himself slowly breaking under the soft frown of jisung that was being directed at him.

"please?" jisung said, lightly pulling at minhos sleeve like a child would do, fake, or what minho presumed was fake sniffing, minho didnt want to carry him back mainly because he felt lazy but he knew both ways he wouldnt win because jisung would just refuse to move, he bit the inside of his cheek and all of a sudden made a quick move.

he suddenly put his hand under the back of jisungs knees and one hand under his back and swooped him up into his arms, making jisung yelp a bit in surprise at the sudden action.

"i didnt know we were getting married and im your bride" jisung murmured, his arm limply hanging around the back of minhos neck, the other one being floppy and useless at the time.

"eh" is all minho replied with, a few seconds later it had started raining heavier and jisungs face was scrunching his nose up as rain drops hit his face, he was getting irritated and swatted at his face, narrowly missing minhos face, giving up with fighting the rain jisung hid his head just above minhos collarbone, whining a bit at the cold droplets.

minho tried not to drop jisung out of the sudden shock of his cute actions and out of the swarm of warm butterflies that had just irrupted in his stomach.

"im so tired." jisung mumbled softly, kissing minhos neck lightly which made him completely duck the other way out of surprise and he nearly dropped jisung on a whole, jisung was more surprised though as he literally accidentally pulled at the back of minhos hair out of shock which made minho yelp out in pain.

"dont kiss me and will you watch out for what you grab." minho snapped grumpily, not being able to rub at the back of his head which now had an uncomfy burn seeing he was occupied with using both hands to hold jisung up, jisung had suddenly shut up and went back into hiding in the juncture of minhos neck, this was more to his liking.

minho had slowly but finally made it to the front door and used his elbow skilfully to then open the dorms door, he thankfully didnt lock it behind him when he left otherwise it would be a pain to open in with the situation he was in right now.

he carried jisung in and jisung hadnt bothered to move from his arms, shutting it with his back he carried jisung straight to his joined room with chan, in hopes to put him to bed but found chan sprawled all over it, facing the wrong direction and with a leg hanging off, minho shook his head and walked back out to his own room with hyunjin, who was asleep with seungmin in his room by the looks of the way the bed was empty.

minho slowly put jisung down on the bed, using his now free arm to free himself from jisungs grasp, the younger boy flopped down onto the covers, obviously he'd been asleep for a bit since minho snapped at him, and had not stirred since.

minho slowly reached out and moved random strands of hair that had fallen into jisungs face out of the way, it was calming to look at jisung when he slept, normally he was awake all the time, the only time minho would see him sleep was when he'd take power naps just before a show or when he accidentally fell asleep whilst watching movies with the group, flopping forward for woojin to catch him before he rolled off the sofa.

jisung mumbled something as minho softly fiddled with his hair, it'd brung him out of his sleep but it was incoherent so minho couldnt understand.

"just go to bed." minho softly whispered before kissing jisungs head lightly before covering him with the covers of the bed and walking out, shutting the door behind him and walking into the kitchen, making a glass of cooled water and putting some ibuprofen out beside it for jisung in the morning seeing if he didnt wake up with a hangover it'd be a near miracle.


End file.
